


love me but don't love my cat

by byeolbit



Series: four ducks of the apocalypse [4]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Crack, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hongbin and Jungkook have cameo appearances, Miya is a possessive child, Mother Daughter Bonding, somehow also a romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Miya will be damned if Qiuyue adopts another child on her watch.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s)
Series: four ducks of the apocalypse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335367
Kudos: 1





	love me but don't love my cat

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessary but it's recommended that you read part one of the series before reading this!

When Miya wakes up that morning, she has an uneasy feeling. A disturbance in the force, to quote Ara's favorite saying. Something doesn't sit quite right.

It takes Miya a second to realize that her mother figure, beloved madré also known as her group leader Qiuyue isn't at home. Normally, Qiuyue is the one who wakes her up and makes breakfast for them all.

Miya had gotten used to the girls spending time together when Kamonegi was on a break. With their album preparations almost done, the members are returning to schedules for more public visibility. Miya belatedly remembers that Qiuyue is scheduled to spend the entire day hosting MCountdown.

So Miya huffs and lies down again, wondering how she would spend her day. Maybe she can convince Minah to coach her more in futsal so she can beat Jeon Jungkook, her sworn enemy whenever she sees him next.

-

Miya should never have ignored her first instinct. There was a disturbance in the force and she knew she should have done something about it.

"I swear I had Hoseok all wrong. Minah was right. He's all muscle on the outside but he is a soft loveable baby on the inside" Qiuyue gushed.

"You don't say" Miya's says. Her grip on her chopsticks tighten with every word.

"Yes! He was so polite and sweet and he has the cutest smile" Qiuyue told them.

"Do you have a crush on him Jie?" Ara teases. Minah also raises an eyebrow, looking up from the fried rice they've ordered for lunch.

"Oh no. I'm just going to adopt that child" Qiuyue says with a beaming smile. Miya has never felt more betrayed by a set of words.

The chopsticks only survive because they were made out of metal and not wood.

-

Much to Miya's displeasure it becomes an inside joke between Monsta X and Kamonegi. Hoseok starts calling Qiuyue his mother off camera. Qiuyue slips into the role, fussing over Hoseok like an aunty who only meets her son once a year because he lives in another city.

"Omma!"

"Hoseokie!"

Miya glares at the pair. As the host, she is supposed to be reading the flashcards and memorizing the funky introductions for the groups performing today. But her attention is on Qiuyue and Hoseok playing around by the seating area and watching other rookie groups finish pre recording. The fans have left and recording is over but the two of them hang around to talk to each other.

Kamonegi will perform live but Monsta X will pre record by virtue of being a rookie group. Naturally Qiuyue decides to show up, lightstick in hand, to support her "son", causing Monbebes to cheer. The fandoms will be best friends on Twitter by the time the show airs and fan accounts go out.

But before any of that can happen, Miya will murder a Monsta X member. And it won't be the glitter man Minhyuk or the dad bear wonder Hyunwoo.

She isn't the only one glaring at the pair. Next to her, her co host for the day Hongbin is also confused at the interaction, she notes. She wonders if this is the first time Hongbin has seen Qiuyue and Hoseok together. This jealousy is great for romantic development but this is also terrible for romantic development.

"Save my mother before someone else snatches her from us" Miya whispers. The sentence catches Hongbin's attention but God help him if he knows the meaning of the message.

Miya narrows her eyes at him and goes back to her flashcards. She is surrounded by incompetent people supporting that traitor Hoseok. 

If she wants to get rid of him, she will have to do it herself.

-

"Hello" Miya says, smiling sweetly at Hoseok. It has been a few days since Kamonegi's promotions have ended and Monsta X is winding down their appearances as well.

"Miya sunbae! Hello" Hoseok greets warmly. Miya almost melts for a second before steeling herself. She must focus on her mission. Even if she hates it, it's something that Qiuyue has asked her to do and she doesn't want to let her down.

"How have you been?" Miya asks.

"Promotion cycles are tiring but we make do" Hoseok admits with a sigh.

"I understand. You'll get used to it soon" Miya says.

"How is everyone? How's Yue?" Hoseok asks brightening up instantly.

"My mom is doing just fine" Miya replies, trying to be polite and not yell at the boy instantly.

"You call her eomma too? Does that make us siblings as well?" Hoseok jokes. Miya almost drops whatever she is holding and gets ready to pull up her fists AND FIGHT.

"I guess so" she says instead, laughing it off awkwardly.

"Anyways, Yue sent this for everyone because she came to know that you really like ramen" she tells him, holding up the packet she has been carrying.

"She's so thoughtful. Please tell her we thanked her a lot" Hoseok says. He calls for the other members and most of them come over to greet and thank Miya and Kamonegi for looking out for their junior group.

"Why don't you join us? If you have some time. We have enough to feed everyone twice" Hoseok offers.

"I need to get back to the variety show we are recording but thank you" Miya declines politely.

"Maybe we can have a meal together soon. As your elder brother, I will buy" Hoseok laughs. 

Maybe Miya's resolve to hate Hoseok crumbles a little at how cute he acts but she will not admit it any time soon.

“Maybe you can invite Qiuyue! And Ara too… and Minah of course” Hoseok says, cheeks growing redder with every word.

Miya nods but very deep in her heart, she is most definitely shaking her head for a firm no okay?!

-

"Ayo Miya wassup" Ara says, leaning back against the computer chair. She stretches and smirks at her computer screen before jumping back into the game.

"Wanna watch me annihilate Hyungboss and Bunnykook? They are objectively terrible at puzzle games" she offers when she notes Miyumiyu's sad face. She puts the discord server on speaker and laughs when Hongbin and Jungkook protest.

"Qiuyue went out with Hoseok to get late night ramen by Han River" Miya says. Ara promptly chokes and pauses the game.

"Do you mean late night ramen or… late night ramen?" Jungkook asks.

"Whichever the more serious kind is" Miya grumbles.

"She means the non sexual kind!" Ara clarifies hurriedly.

"I didn't even notice the innuendo. I am that stressed out by this" Miya cries, putting her arms around Ara.

"There's no need to be stressed out. Everyone dates someone or the other. You probably shouldn't gossip about it" Hongbin says soberly.

"She's not dating him" Miyu stresses. "Ugh, you don't get it. Hoseok is going to become her favourite son and then she will spend all her time with him because she loves him more than she loves me!"

"Oh Yooyoo" Ara said, hugging the maknae back.

"Why would she love anyone else more than you? No one would like anyone else more than you" Jungkook adds helpfully. (Ara files away this crucial piece of information for blackmail against Jungkook later.)

"That's actually a nice thing to say. Maybe I won't kick your butt at futsal later. But it's a lie. Madré is outside with Hoseok now when she should be here with me!" 

"You know… while we were waiting for the table reading of our web drama to start yesterday, Qiuyue would not stop talking about your upcoming album. She was so proud because you took part in composing all the songs on the album. She’d put Hakyeon to shame and he’s unbearable" Hongbin tells her.

“Really?” Miya asked, sniffing while snuggling into Ara. The chair creaked, skidding a bit from the off balanced weight distribution but Ara holds Miya securely. If Minah would walk in, she would get the distinct impression of an overly grown golden retriever snuggling into a small cat on a too small for them gaming chair.

In place of Minah, it’s Qiuyue who walks in, surprised at the sudden sound. Her sudden appearance creates a round of chaos when both Ara and Miya scream in turn prompting the boys to get increasingly worried.

“Madré! What are you doing here?” Miya asks, almost falling to the ground in the process.

“I live here” Qiuyue says, frowning at Miya as she helps her up.

“We didn’t think you were home” Ara rushes to clarify. Now that she thinks of it, she seems to be doing that a lot tonight. In a way it’s good not to be causing confusion for a change and she should hold onto the good luck she has.

“Oh yeah. I went grocery shopping but I came back earlier than expected” Qiuyue tells her.

“You went grocery shopping? You didn’t go on a date?” Hongbin asks over call.

“Why… would I be on a date?” Qiuyue asks, confused and embarrassed now.

“I thought you went to meet Hoseok” Miya tells her.

“Oh yeah, I met him at the gym earlier and then I went grocery shopping afterwards and then I came home” Qiuyue explains. “He had a date to go on afterwards and we were randomly talking about it.”

“That date was not with me,” she adds. No one comments on the audible sigh of relief on the speaker but everyone side eyes it.

“But he came to you for advice?” Jungkook asks the question Miya doesn’t even want to think about.

“Yeah. Haven’t you heard? I’m his mom now” Qiuyue laughs. 

Miya cries indignantly before tackling Qiuyue in a fiercely protective bear hug. “You’re not allowed to be his mother! You’re younger than him!! It makes no sense! You are my mom and my mom only!!” she protests.

“Miyumiyu” Qiuyue says, cajoling the younger one into listening with the help of the nickname she gave her years ago.

“What?” Miya asks, looking at her and daring her to say anything that doesn’t fall in line with whatever has just been declared.

“You will always be my favourite baby. No one will ever take your place” Qiuyue assures her.

“You promise?” Miya asks. Qiuyue nods in response and Miya and Ara cheer in response. Miya’s is more enthusiastic while Ara is plain relieved.

“No one else can take Miya’s place because she will forever be a baby and any other child will eventually grow up while she won’t” Jungkook retorts.

“Hey! Fight me Jeon Jungkook!” Qiuyue and Miya say in sync prompting Ara to laugh.

“You’re all so cheesy. I didn’t sign up for family drama you know. I had a puzzle game to play” Hongbin grumbles.

“You are equally relieved this resolved well” Ara scoffs.

“Shut up” Hongbin says quickly before Ara lets anything slip. Ara and Miya roll their eyes because knowledge of Hongbin’s crush is literally known to everyone in the room now.

“At least now I don’t have to poison anyone’s ramen” Miya says with a sigh of relief.

“What” Qiuyue asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing” Miya says innocently. She smiles at Qiuyue and Qiuyue decides to let it slide.

“Hey where’s Minah?” Ara asks, looking around. This level of commotion usually draws their sleepy cat companion out of her room but Minah is suspiciously missing.

“Minah….. Went to get ramen... somewhere” Qiuyue says cryptically.

“Did you leave her at the grocery store because honestly Madré, I know Minah isn’t your favourite child but you really shouldn’t-” Miya starts only to be cut off by Qiuyue’s look.

“Wait. Where did she go to get ramen?” Jungkook asks, confused while Miya and Ara’s light bulbs finally go off.

“Nowhere” Ara says. “No place at all.”

“Yeah, hyungeroo will be back soon af” Miya adds.

“Because she only needs to pick up the ramen I forgot. At the grocery store. For ramen. You know like a grocery store for all fast food but for ramen. The poison for Kuzco you know?” Qiuyue adds.

“I hope you all know that you’re not making any sense or being subtle at all right now” Hongbin deadpans over call. 

“We are absolutely being normal because there is nothing to be subtle about” Ara says. “I’ll kick your asses tomorrow in Spelunky. Bye guys!” she rushes to end the call.

“Yeah we didn’t handle that well at all” Qiuyue admits but she has no time for regrets because Ara and Miya immediately pull her down to sit on Ara’s bed.

“Okay! All the details! When did Hoseok ask Minah out on a date?” Ara asks excitedly.

“Oh my goodness it is the cutest story ever! Not cuter than Miyumiyu of course but the cutest!” Qiuyue gushes.

Miya huffs indignantly but can’t help but grin when Qiuyue puts an arm around her waist and gives her a hug and spills the details of the meet cute.


End file.
